Farewell Letters
by maliasheda
Summary: What will happen when Malia just decides to drop everything and leave Beacon Hills spontaneously? Read on to find out. Takes place in the beginning of 6A.
_This story takes place a few weeks into senior year._

Malia remembers the day as if it was yesterday.

She remembers walking into Stiles' room to pick up her clothes. Expecting to be met with an empty room but instead, she saw Stiles and Lydia sitting on his bed, eyes locked and lips swollen. He looked confused while she looked… hurt?

They didn't notice her presence until she waltzed past them, ignoring their confused faces and walking straight to the drawer where she _used_ to keep her clothes. If she was in her right minds she may have sported a disgusted look on her face as she walked past her ex-friend and ex-boyfriend. However, she wasn't. Ever since she took her mums powers, she's been feeling more a more drained. Eating was a struggle and she could _feel_ herself losing weight.

As soon as she touched the mahogany colored drawer that contained a fair share of her clothes, she remembered the day Stiles decided that this was going to be her drawer.

 _It was a Thursday night (around 9 o'clock) when Malia came clambering through Stiles' window. Stiles' didn't bother to look up from his place at his desk; Malia usually comes around this time. To be honest, it's the highlight of his usually crappy days._

 _Before turning around to look at her, he already knew what she was doing. It may sound creepy, but he's memorized her movements after all this time. He knows that she's stripping herself of her bra and her t-shirt, wearing one of his worn out Mets t-shirts and removing her skinny jeans before crawling into his bed and snuggling under his plaid covers._

 _All of her discarded clothes lay in a pile in the corner of his room. He called it "Malia's pile", because every time she slept over (everyday), she would discard her worn clothes in that particular corner. The pile continued to grow because Malia couldn't bother to take her clothes back home, and preferred to buy new ones. Where she was getting the money? Stiles had no idea._

 _From his desk, he turned round to look at the werecoyote, admiring the tranquil beauty resting in his bed. Even though her brown-blond hair was spread all over her pillow, she still looked hot. Stiles was 100% sure, she was the only one who could pull that look off. His gaze shifted unto her pile of clothes in the far corner of his room. He didn't remember the pile getting this high._

 _Tucking away his overdue History paper, he walked over to the pile and decided to put them into one of his empty drawers (Stiles had a lot of those, considering his outfits consisted of mostly graphic tees, khakis and sweaters)._

 _He carefully folded all her clothes into a drawer before stripping himself of his shirt and trousers and sliding into bed besides his sleeping girlfriend. He loved nights like this because he finally got to be the big spoon. Cuddling up to her and placing his arms firmly around her waist, he fell asleep listening to her steady breathing._

Malia quickly snapped those thoughts away and began piling her clothes into her bag. She didn't even know why she was taking them. There was a high chance she was never going to wear them again, but she told herself she didn't want Stiles to have anything left of her.

As soon as she was done, she walked to his door, where Lydia was just leaving with tear stained cheeks. She must have not heard the exchange Lydia and Stiles had when she was in "flashback mode". Although she didn't hear it, it mustn't have been good as she heard Lydia's sobs sounding from downstairs of the Stilinski household.

As soon as she past the doorframe, Stiles called out her name and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Goodbye Stiles," were the only words she was able to say through her gritted teeth as she walked away from the boy she shared so many memories with.

Although, what Stiles didn't know was that this time she was actually leaving.

Malia went home that night and was planning on just packing up and leaving, but then she felt as if she had to say a final thank you to the ones that stuck with her through everything.

So she opened her laptop and began to write.

 _To: Kira Y._

 _Hey, when you're reading this I'm probably going to be gone but I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me even after all the shit that I've put you through throughout our friendship. You were the only one I trusted to tell you the side effects of my mom's powers and you are still the only one I trust._

 _I'm not good at sharing my feelings but I want you to know that throughout everything that we've been through together I am proud to call you my sister. You stayed with me all those night s I cried because of my sister and my mother. To this day when I remember them I follow your advice and do an although grueling, but well needed session of exercise (remember the first day I did it, I was sore for the whole week and couldn't look t you without throwing you a dirty look)._

 _Even though I may be leaving you here just remember that I love you and you should continue being the badass kitsune that you are._

 _-Love,_

 _Your Werecutie Malia_

 _To: Liam D. and Mason H._

 _I never thought I would be writing a touching farewell to the two of you but things change. Throughout the time that I've gotten to know you the two of you have grown on me. Its crazy to think that I'm going to miss you two rugrats when I leave. I just want to tell you, Liam, to keep working on your strength because up to this day you are one of the strongest werewolves I know. Mason, although you may not know this there are still remnants of The Beast in you. Don't worry though because if you work on it you can use your powers for good. If you two need more information about your developing powers there is a huge book under my bed, it's kind of an updated bestiary._

 _I guess that's it. I'm gonna miss you guys._

 _P.S. I hope everything works out with you guys, Hayden and Corey. If they break your heart, call me and_ I'll break their limbs.

 _-Sincerely,_

 _Your annoying older sister Malia._

 _To: Scott M._

 _Thanks for taking me into your pack not knowing the trouble I could've brought with me. Although, I've never fully forgiven you for turning me back to human (whether or not to save my life) I want to tell you that it was okay while it lasted._

 _-Sincerely,_

 _Malia Tate._

 _To: Derek and Braeden Hale._

 _Wherever you are Derek, I just want to say thank you for accepting me as your cousin and taking care of e as one. I just wanted you to know that I missed your always-brooding face._

 _Braedan , I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for coming to Beacon Hills just to help me with my stupid mommy issues. Keep being the bad ass that you are and don't let Derek turn you soft._

 _P.S. Although I'm gone, I still want to be invited to the wedding._

 _-Love,_

 _Your cousin and cousin-in-law Malia._

 _To: Sheriff Stilinski and Mellissa McCall_

 _My words cannot even begin to express how thankful I am for having you two in my life. You have been the best surrogate parents that anyone could ask for. Thank you for opening your doors for me and taking me in as your daughter when my father (Tate) couldn't. I don't think I can complete this letter because I'm crying and it's getting late, but thank you._

 _-Love,_

 _Malia._

 _To: Mr. Tate_

 _Thank you for being my dad when I came back from my disappearance._

 _Thank you for understanding my silence and not pressing me with questions._

 _Thank you for being a decent father even after the 8 years of hell I put you through._

 _Thanks for trying your best with me._

 _I love you._

 _-Sincerely,_

 _Your daughter, Malia._

When she finished writing the letter, she realized there were puddles of tears decorating her keyboard. She couldn't believe how much of an influence these few people had on her.

Malia held herself back from writing a letter to Stiles, because after everything he put her through she wasn't sure whether all the good memories could compensate for the bad ones.

Malia then set off on her journey, not before placing the letters in their respected lockers and houses.


End file.
